


【GGAD】梦中人-24

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 19





	【GGAD】梦中人-24

邓布利多醒来的时候是一个清晨。

因为在他沉睡的时候脑海内一直寂静无声，所以当细胞重组时那感觉并没有让他好受，就好像有一个小锤子不断地在他耳边敲击着，道格拉斯好像把他的肋骨弄断了，他只得不断的吸气呼气来适应这重新流转的生命力。他也曾在意识中高喊疼痛，但现实还是他温和地躺在哪，一动不动。

真正唤醒他的是盖勒特房间里的香薰，曾经作为加拉哈德他闻过无数多遍的。

他睁开眼睛，睁了好几次。这位教授在生命的来回起落中也显然不是那么平静。他的眼睛有片刻的润湿，但邓布利多知道自己没有流下泪来。柔软的床铺使他有些失神。他的头缓慢的转了转，房间里没有任何人，外面的衫树因为风吹的摇摇晃晃。已经五月末了，但奥地利的天气还没有开始变得热辣，反而有些说不上来的萧瑟。

他尝试着坐起来，然后晃动他那僵硬的手臂。

他摸索着，腿也屈了起来，邓布利多的身上穿的是勒梅的长袍，白色的丝绸质地。如果不是他没死透，这身衣服绝对是入土为安的最好装饰。

邓布利多的手掌忽然碰到了什么东西，就在他枕头的旁边。硬邦邦的。他回过头去，是一个雕花的小盒子，只不过没有扣锁。

他轻轻启开，接着直接吸了一口气——那是他的魔杖。

盖勒特去过自己的坟墓。

意识到这一点，邓布利多感觉到自己的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下。而对于格林德沃如何发现他真实身份的依据也多了一层佐证。他把魔杖握在手里，明明很轻，却又感觉沉甸甸的。

邓布利多站起身来，他的身形还有些不稳，但他克制住了。房间里的摆设还和他离开的时候没什么不同，桌面也都明显被盖勒特整理过了，邓布利多无法发现他不在的这段时间里的一些端倪。

不过，他叹了口气，格林德沃在哪？

他从房间走出去，纽蒙迦德里似乎没什么人，安静地连掉根针都能听见。城堡的路线他都已经十分熟悉了，甚至邓布利多还有种自己是加拉哈德的错觉。他走下楼梯，在拐角处遇到了正向上走的文达•罗齐尔。

“哦！女士。”

邓布利多显得有些拘谨，以真实身份面对文达显然是有些尴尬的事情。而文达看上去却很平常，“先生，您醒了。”

女巫询问着，“您是否需要用餐？”

“盖勒特在哪？”

“……我不知道，先生。”

“他不愿意见我吗？”

文达看着眼前的人，因为许久没有打理过自己了，邓布利多的头发垂到了肩膀处，脸上还明显有些胡茬。但不影响这位白巫师的温和却又强大的气场———他是曾经与自己共事的人。一想到这一点，文达•罗齐尔便觉得有些不真实的眩晕感，即使她是所有事情的见证者。

“主人……没有交代给我。”

——他一直守在你的身边。

文达觉得自己马上就要把这句话脱口而出了，但她想起格林德沃警告自己时炙热的视线，文达硬生生地转换了语调。

“好的，多谢你。”

白巫师似乎有些失落，文达想不明白为何他看上去对主人如此宽恕。

不过邓布利多马上又笑了，“我想见见奎妮，可以吗？”

虽然格林德沃不在，但文达知道他允许自己的爱人在这里随意进出。邓布利多与奎妮坐在二楼的一处平台上，从那里可以看到远处一望无际的雪山和透亮的天空。

“他没计较我的行为，我很意外。”奎妮看上去还是那么招人喜爱，“我认为格林德沃先生会对我的‘背叛’很生气。”

“盖勒特很明白人心。他知道你的软肋，也知道如何让一个人完全臣服于他——宽恕当然也是一种方法。”

“但我还是不敢相信，这发生的一切一切。”奎妮嘴角弯了弯，经历了这许多，她看上去比几年前多了镇定与淡然，“格林德沃先生为了救你想了很多方法。”

“但他躲着不见我。”邓布利多觉得自己把这句话说出来的时候特别像个闹脾气的小孩子。

奎妮意外地吃惊了一下，“真的吗？可我听见了他所想的，发了疯一样的。我不知道该怎么形容……”奎妮看上去有些难以启齿的样子，“说真的，您沉睡的日子里我不得不尝试屏蔽格林德沃先生的想法，他渴求您的心思丝毫不加掩饰。”

邓布利多觉得自己的嘴里像是被塞了一块棉花，什么也说不出来了。而奎妮也难得在白巫师的脸上看到了一丝耐人寻味的羞怯。

“我甚至一度觉得我要出去住了，您知道的我无法……”奎妮继续说道，不过邓布利多及时打断了她，“……谢谢你告诉我这些，奎妮。”

奎妮调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“那么您还会回到英国吗？”

“会。”这次邓布利多的语气没有丝毫的滞留，“现在的命运才是正规的途径。”

“不过……或许您能留在这里一晚。总归不是件坏事。”奎妮站起身，她踏着轻快的步伐，语调却比平常更轻柔，“——这也是梅林的想法。”

邓布利多睡在了格林德沃的房间，这件事蛮有意思的。他本来想等等看，或许盖勒特会以为他走了之后再回来，毕竟他有很多话想对格林德沃讲。但最终结果是，身体的疲意使他合上了眼皮。

有人走了进来，以一种不被人发现的方式。格林德沃看着睡着的邓布利多，平常总是犀利的双眼里充满着柔情。

他一直在城堡里，从未离开。

格林德沃坐在了床的一角，褥子凹陷进去一块。阿不思的呼吸很浅，他伸出手去抚摸着男人的脸，时间便仿佛在此时此刻停止了。

“我只要确保你活着了就好。”

格林德沃俯下身，邓布利多的右手被他捞起来与自己十指相扣。他似乎不在意邓布利多醒过来，因为在他进来的那一刻房间里就被他施了咒。

就这样牵着手的话，或许以后再也没有这样的机会了吧。

“我其实很感谢你以加拉哈德的方式来到我身边，即使那很短暂。因为我无数次幻想过，我们一起征服世界。而在我们刚刚认识的两个月里，我一直深信不疑。”

“你会原谅我吗？”

邓布利多的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，他有点晕头转向的，是抵御盖勒特昏睡咒的后遗反应。在盖勒特接近房间时，他就醒过来了。而现在，因为盖勒特的一席话他的头脑更加乱了。

邓布利多正胡思乱想着，忽然他感觉到盖勒特的鼻息离他只有一寸那么近。而还没等他反应，嘴唇便被触碰了。而同时，他的身体像是有一股电流蔓延到全身。

盖勒特吻了他。

非常非常轻的，蜻蜓点水般的。

接着男人远离了他，邓布利多似乎感知到格林德沃就要离开。“……我不原谅。”他睁开眼睛，瞳孔如蓝宝石般的熠熠生辉，“如果你现在就要离开这里的话。”

格林德沃迅速回过头来，带着某种惊愕。接着他自嘲地笑了，“看来咒语没管用。”

“是。”

邓布利多坐起来，他的面部轮廓在灯光下十分柔软，“……如果我现在想让你吻我，你会怎么办？”

格林德沃的眼神立刻变了，欲望滔天却又隐忍不甘。邓布利多从来没有见过他这个样子，因为格林德沃对他总是外露的，自信的，有时还有点小孩子般炫耀出的不可一世。

“盖勒特，吻我。”

在下定决心后，邓布利多闭上了眼睛。“不用黑魔王的方式，而是你。”

邓布利多的衣服被格林德沃扯开了，那破碎的长袍像是上帝的遮羞布，而性爱的原始快感让他们二人没有顾及太多。他们的舌根不断碾压着彼此，唾液在对方的呼吸间染上爱欲的情绪。邓布利多的敏感带被格林德沃牢牢的把握着，甚至比起加拉哈德的身体更加得心应手。他的甬道颤抖着接纳着猛烈的入侵，肚脐以下的部位被盖勒特“眷顾”了多遍，消瘦的身体如同一条轻柔的丝带，随时随地都可以被扯断。

他们纠缠了很久，床榻都快容不下二人的重量。邓布利多射了两次，第三次时只剩下稀薄的精液。他的阴茎最后被格林德沃含在嘴里，彼此的身体像是泡了热水澡，皮肤湿漉漉地贴在一起。

邓布利多瘫软在床铺中间，他平坦的肚皮上有个毛茸茸的脑袋静静地伏在上面，大腿也被盖勒特用粗糙的手掌摩挲着。就这样躺了一会儿，盖勒特抬起头。他们盯着对方的眼睛，他们甚少这样的对视。因为藏着太多秘密，反而从未如现在这样坦诚过。

即使他们是上帝赐予的，最合适的灵魂。

“回去的事准备好了吗？”

“你知道？”

“因为我知道你一定会这么做。”格林德沃轻声笑了一下，但很短暂。

“真奇妙啊，盖尔。”

在他重新复活前他有很多话想对格林德沃说，而现在他只能这样吐出一句没由来的感叹。

“现在这样的，才是属于你的。”

邓布利多的手被格林德沃亲吻，天空的尽头似乎可以看到稀薄的晨光突破万物朝他们涌来。接着他的眼睛被格林德沃捂住了，

“——忘了今夜的一切吧。”

tbc


End file.
